One Night, One Italian
by aniylav27
Summary: When Bella first moves to Forks the Cullen's are not in school because its too sunny, of course. But the girls of Forks high school wanted to take Bella out on the town. When they are out, Bella has a sexy one night stand with very good looking man. What if when Bella goes to Voltura to save her Edward, she runs into him?The man she she wants again. Scandalous Bella, is the best.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I was doing my hair, just thinking about a good story and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy.

Tonight. Tonight was going to be my first night out with friends and for that I was happy. Jessica, Lauren , and Angela had convinced me to go out with them. Of course I said no, but apparently they just don't take it for an answer. The only good thing I was going to get out of this was that Jacob was going to come with me. This is a new life with my father, a new beginning to make friends and create family and history in this town.

I looked down at the dress hanging on my door, there was no way I would have worn this back in Phoenix. The only thing that told me to put it on and meet my friends in a half an hour was and that this was a new town where I have a chance to make a a new life. Not just sticking my nose in a book, using my hair as a curtain between me and a good looking guys, and not tripping over my two left feet or air. I didn't see anything wrong with it, until I came here. Things are different, no matter how small the town it just make the teenagers look innocent to their parents.

The dress was three inches below my butt, and black and red showing off some boob, if I wasn't careful I would give someone an eyeful. That's not what I had in mind for tonight. I pulled it over my head with tights underneath it. I also put a sweatshirt over it and some clothes in a bag and stuff to keep me safe through the night .The sweatshirt would be good because my dad, Charlie thought I was going to be staying at Jessica's for the night. I looked like I would if I was going to the store

I here the honk come from outside, where all four of them were waiting, it was surprising how well the three of them and Jacob got along. I ran down stairs said a quick, and nervous goodbye to Charlie and ran out the door making sure to lock it.

"Your wearing to much clothing, girl" Jessica yells over the music on our way to the place.

''Did you really think my father would let me out of the house with anything else?'' I retort back removing the the big sweatshirt that was Jacob's, before I took it. Next came the tights, I decided that the black converse looked hip and stylish enough for me to wear. The girls were all wearing something even more sluttier then I. Jacob was just in black, skinny jeans with a black button down shirt.

After a 20 minute drive of talking, laughing and so on we had finally arrived at the club. There was a expensive looking car, which made us think there was a celebrity in there, which made us even more excited. We were able to get in the club because Lauren had been 'friends' with the guys at the door, I am still not to sure if I believe that

This was not just the small club they were talking about, no. This was a full blown five story building going all the way up and people watching the dance floor on different levels of the indoor balcony. Although it had the club vibe to it, it was still very elegant. Most of the men were where long pants with a nice shirt, and the Women wear dressed like me, not slutty like the girls I'm with.

About ten minutes in Jacob and I are sitting at the bar on high stools, talking laughing, like what everyone else was doing. Then I caught sight of the V.I.P section with men in suits with their coats being held by the coat rack next to the the place they were sitting. Women were wearing what everyone else was wear just with heals, their hair pinned and sipping elegantly on a glass of wine or Champlain. The people their looked to be billionaires or very important, I even saw one of the girls from the band Haim. I automatically wished a had a pass or anything to be where they were.

I caught sight of the bathrooms across the room, to get there you would have to walk passed the V.I.P section. I looked at Jacob to see if he was thinking what I was thinking. A wide grin spread across his face when he realized what I wanted to do.

I gave a look to the bartender who has been very nice to us, and even joining in on some delightful conversation. Telling him we would be right back, he tossed a white, small towel on to his shoulder nodding at me, with a subtle smile.

We walked across the section and I scanned the area of people to see if there were any more celebs, there wasn't. But there was the most handsome looking man lounging on a couch, standing by him was what looked like a guard. He had raven black, two inches passed his shoulder hair. His features were very small, but perfect. Pink lips. Straight pointy and delicate shaped face. Suit without one little piece of lint or one wrinkle. Those eyes with the little soft, tender bags under them that indicate that your eyes were droopy and big, something a puppy couldn't defeat. He was handsome. More than handsome, god like. But the best thing off all was that his big, dark eyes were on me, and my eyes were on him as I made my way to he bathroom. Right before I went out of eye sight, he did the sexiest thing of all. Winked.

OMG, omg should I go home with him, no Jacob would never let that happen. I don't think I would do that either, wait no this is my new life. I made a decision that I was going to have fun, I was going to abide by it. No, this was getting out of hand. How do I even know that he even liked me, he could just be looking at me because I look like a dead donkey, he could have just winked because he was trying to hide his disgust.

I walked out the bathroom fully prepared to just go on with my night dance, drink, get drunk, and do what ever the hell I wanted to do. Except drugs, that would mildly inappropriate.

I walked with Jacob by my side back to the bar where to drinks waited for us. I pulled out money to hand to the bartender but he quickly put his hands up to refuse.

''This came from that guy over there." he said smiling, flirting at me and pointed with his chin at the guy who winked at me from before.

I looked up at him and inclined my head and raised the drink in thanks. He quickly, and gracefully mimicked my gesture, and took a sip of a very dark red liquid.

An hour passed as Jacob and I danced with girls and got tipsy at the bar. Jacob was completely out of it, while I was taking small sips of my drink, but I was feeling it a little. The whole time I could feel his eyes burning into my back, face, and sometimes ass.

I was aware that he was coming towards me at the moment, so I asked Jacob if I looked okay, and he gave me a pointer finger, which I quickly took as a thumbs up.

I tried to play it cool when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I span my chair around to face him, and for a moment he looked disorientated but quickly composed himself in to a friendly smile. He leaned back onto the counter of the bar.

''Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you from across the room.'' wow even his voice was sexy.

''No problem, I could apologize myself for the same thing.'' real smooth Bella, just play it smooth.

''Well, then it would be my pleasure to escort you to the VIP Lounge.'' he said, holding up a cold arm which I took because the place was starting to get hot.

He led me to a section of the VIP lounge that I did not know even existed, they did a hell of a good job, because it was private. We got along good, he was very flirtatious and only wanted to learn about me.

''What kind of music do you like?'' he asks grazing his soft and cold fingers down the length of my face. He was sitting very close to me on the plump couches. Or faces were only centimeters close as he slowly moved in.

''Classical, sometimes something wilder.''

''Mmmmhmm,'' he hums and all the sudden his lips were on mine, soft and sweet at first but rough and soft as I allowed him to deepen the kiss.

My back was flush against the couch, as his form hovered so close to my body. He broke away breathing heavily.

''Isabella Swan.''

''Aro V Maida.''

A/N: I hope you liked it, I like writing stories on Aro and Bella so I thought why not. Bella's out outfit is on my bio. Please review any questions, or suggestions you may have. You will learn a lot more about Aro in the next chapter. And please stay tuned for my next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: May I start off by saying that I hope that you are enjoying your Easter, if you celebrate it. Also that I am very pleased and happy, what feedback this story has gotten from its readers. Thank you to those of you that have read and liked my story. I do hope that you enjoy this one, for I have worked so very hard on it. Wink.

To say that this was what I am sure going to be a good night, is what I am _sure_ of a complete understatement. Kisses are kisses, but this was no kiss. No this was illegal, he was a panther devouring it's prey.

The way he kissed my lips, the way he tongued my neck was all to much for me. But I was ready for it. Passion coursed through our bodies, as I grabbed for his shoulders to back up.

''Is there something wrong, Isabella.''

''Yes, am afraid I don't want to do this on a couch, in a club, with your bodyguard in the room.'' I say. We both look over to see a very broad shouldered and muscular man, standing in a suit with his lips pierced looking mildly uncomfortable. Aro sighs.

''Why, I agree.'' he says standing up, us hand in hand. He led us out of the room and VIP section in to the very nosy room where I was encountered by Jacob and the girls taking shots, and cheering me on, though Jacob looked a little weary, just to drunk to do anything. I felt the blush form on my cheeks, only hoping that that _Aro _could not see what they were doing.

The expensive looking car that I had seen when we were first getting in the club was his. I was amazed at how much space was in the back seat. Aro and I continued our session while his guard drove the car.

I let out a soft moan, as his hands grazed the sensitive spot of my breast. My dress had ridden up by now and I had no shame, for I was kissing this gorgeous man.

''Are you sure this is what you want, Isabella.'' his voice was filled with unsure, and hesitation.

''Of course, why would I follow you all the way out here if I wasn't sure?''

''I'm just having a hard time reading you.'' he says lips grazing my neck. I don't know how I am to respond to such a thing, so I don't.

We enter the hotel through back and took an elevator all the way up, I was happy that everyone seemed to be sleeping at this time of night. We mad our way down the hall trying hard to keep our hands off of each other, but even that was impossible. I was slightly unsure of something it seemed the he was holding himself back or trying to figure something out. I was going to ask him if he was okay but thought against, this was my night and I was going to have fun, I was going to not care.

He laid me down gentle on to the bed, kicking of his shoes as he crawled over me. I watch him as he slowly took off his jacket, his shirt, his pants. Each piece of clothing, revealing a new piece of body to me. His skin was cold, like ice cold, and he was very, very pale. Almost as pale as me but just a little pastier. Although I thought nothing of it at this time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sweet pleasure is what I call it, but what I didn't know was what I did that night would ruin my relationship in the future. Tear apart the people I call family. It would cause people to look down on me with hate. It would also bring something good, it would bring something that I had been waiting for, for a while. Even if I didn't love the person like a mate, or something like that. It still hurts to lose a brother.

A/N: Hey its me, I know this chapter was a little different mostly the ending but I promise it will get better that this chapter ending has a lot to do with what comes in the future. So please bare with me. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay first of all I know that this story was supposed to be a one night stand, but I think there is going to be a little more action in this story. Only because my lovely reviewer asked for it of course. So I am a virgin in my second to last year in High School, so please bare with me. Hope you like it. Oh yes I just now realised that Aro is not in fact from Italy, but Greece so I will be changing the name, once I know that everyone is aware, or perhaps I should do it now, for not a lot of people are seeing this? I don't know tell me what you think I should do.

Waking up with no one beside me, was something I expected but it still kind of stung. Like taking a test, knowing you did bad but still feeling hurt by it, when the teacher slaps it upsides down on your desk of course. I roll over to see I am not in fact by myself, I chuckled slightly at my hurt over nothing.

There he was in all his grace and beauty lying next to me naked, which I was kinda' glad for. I was frightened. His eyes were this milky shade of red. I blinked twice but when it was still there I didn't want to believe what I was seeing so I quickly dismissed it as my imagination. Still baffled at what I saw, as if things couldn't get any better. I once again, frightened by the look in his eyes like he had found something he had been seeking for hundreds of years.

Quickly I rolled over trying to see if there was someone behind me who had swooped through the window like some corny TV show. But to my bittersweet reaction there was no one there.

''Is something wrong?'' I didn't know how to respond, not that I didn't have an answer but because his voice was something I thought I could dance to. It pleasantly surprised me.

I was pulled out of my moment by a cold hand on my stomach, that gently pulled me back along the bed until my back was touching his chest. The hand slowly made it's way down my hip, from there it grouped my inner thigh. I let out a gasp as it completely covered my flower. One finger made it's way inside me, then another and another. So slowly did those magical fingers move in an out. In a fashion that made me whimper in pleasure, as I fought not to make a sound.

The words and moans were not going to come out as far as I'm concerned. The things that he was doing the feelings that he was making me feel were all too much. Too intense for it to just be a one night stand. I wanted him, I wanted him bad.

I fought to make myself not come so that all of this would not be over, so all of this could go on forever, the turns he was making, the gestures he was gesturing, things I would fall in love with things that I wanted to feel forever. His fingers lopsided inside of me like the ocean causing the plates inside to move.(A/N: See what I did there!)

I came. Against my will I called his name. It rolled over me from that sensitive spot Going all the way through me like a thunderous roar that makes the ocean spit open. The feeling made my fingers flex and straighten into a way you would think that I was possessed, making my toes curl until I couldn't fell them.

Everything was getting better by the second, in a blink of an eye I was on my back. I opened my eyes up recovering from my orgasm, to stare into the eyes of the sexiest man alive. As his face got closer and closer to face his hair tickled my nipples causing me to shiver. His soft lips touched mine, moaning aloud not caring anymore. His tongue brushing my lips to ask me to open my mouth, I consisted. Clay in his hands as I got a taste of his sweet juices, it was my absolute favorite dessert, dressing, topping, flavor. And I was something he could mend into whatever.

My still week fingers snaked my way into his hair as he smoothly entered me. I cried out.

I quickly got dressed in the jeans and shirt I had packed in my bag making sure that I had put on my sunglasses. God knows what it would feel like if I walked out and the sun hit my eyes. I also made sure to text Jessica and tell her that I was fine, if she cared. I took a deep breath and walked out of the front door of the suit, but I was stopped short by the hand that pulled me back inside.

''We will meet again, I am sure of it, love. I'll let you go, for you have so much to see, so much to do.'' his words were like chocolate melting into my mouth as his lips brushed past mine with every word he spoke. He still wasn't ready to let me go, but I was a little startled at what came next. _But now I know what they meant._

''Be prepared''

A/N: Ooooooohhhhhhh, well I really hope you liked I just thought that you would want a little something a little bit like it, and for the ones that might be confused in my story once someone has sex with you, you know that that person is your mate. I hoped you enjoyed just bare with me. Okay? Okay. Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:I am truly sorry for the long wait, my laptop was acting up and I did not get a chance to do anything about it until today. Please enjoy.

I was never afraid of heights, if anything I was afraid of being close to the ground. Always tripping over my own foot, or even over a single speck of dust. All the way up here it was like, I wouldn't fall, I couldn't. For if I did I would have a long way to go before my body made impact with the ground. I would be on cloud nine. I would have to time to accept that I was going to die.

As I thought over the philosophy of the fear of heights, trying to act like I cared about Alice trying to rid my mind of the thoughts of Edward dying. I wasn't thinkning of it anyway. I was only going to save him for his family's sakes. I didn't care for him, just like he never cared for me.

Over my head the Captain's voice came over the speakers announcing that we would be landing in two minutes, and to buckle up. Now this is what I was waiting for, I was tired I hadn't gotten any sleep when I jumped. The feeling that landing gave me, would also have a full package deal of adrenaline on the side. I would need it.

Jumping was no easy thing, suicide is never and easy thing. Especially when you have the person that you can go from loving to hating in a day, talking in your ear. Telling you not to jump. The first time I tried to commit suicide I cut the inside of my lower for arm. I missed. I told Charlie that is was a mistake and I didn't mean to do what I did. I felt even worse about my self at that moment. I wasn't a very good actor. So yes there you go, failed multiple times at suicide and I wasn't a good actor, and to top it all off I was going to die of sleepiness for someone I hated. I just hope the adrenaline came soon.

SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT. REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short I just desperately wanted to get something in. After such a long wait. So I hope you enjoy this one.

He was standing there in all his glory. The sun rays rising to his face as he steps out into the sunlight. He might look like an angel, but his punishment is going to be something that no angel should have to endure. It won't happen if I don't get there first. It won't happen if a run across this fountain.

Without as much as a second thought I jumped over the edge of the fountain. Landing in a soothingly cool fountain of water.

I could see from the corner of my eye a little girl with the rest of her family in red robes. It doesn't frighten me until I see her pointer finger sticking out from all the rest at her side. And I know that I am going to have to pick up my pace.

Steps away from the blinding light, which is none other than Edward's chest. I jump. Landing on his rock hard form. I lace my arms around him to try and cover up his body. Trying to push him back.

Trying to save him.

Of course he doesn't move.

"Edward it's me, Bella. Please just open your eyes!" I whispered frantically into his ears. He jerked back bringing us into the shadows.

"Bella." his voice sounded strand. As if he hadn't fed in days. But his eyes were open. They were dark as night, focused on me.

I throat cleared behind him, thats when I noticed that we weren't alone. Three dark figures stood before us. One was what looked like a thirteen year old girl,but something made her look like an ancient China doll. The other was broad shouldered and tall. The other average height. Vampires, not to mention red eyed.

I pulled back from Edward to only be crushed up against the wall with Edward pressed against me. Arms covering my sides.

"Our masters have brought us here to retrieve you. It would be in your best interest to follow me and do as I say." says the China doll. Her voice sweet but only making her words a thousand times more murderous.

"No. We haven't done anything wrong. It would be in our best interest to leave." says Edward's velvet voice, defiantly. The one that comforted me through the miserable months of mourning.

That's when I caught a better sight of the tallest guard. His brown hair and defined cheekbones, frighteningly familiar. My memory went back to all those nights ago when I met the mysterious man in the club. Aro.

I pushed Edward off of me. Or at least tried to.

"Please Edward, move, its fine." his body seemed to push me tighter against the wall.

"Please step away from the lady." says the tall one. I strained to remember his name. Felix.

Edwards body was all the sudden being ripped off of mines. Being replaced by the warm air of Italy.

"Felix. It is you." I yelled pointing my finger at him. He seemed to remember me too. For he bowed his head and whisper something to the others beside him too low and fast. I couldn't hear.

"My lady. We are very delighted to have your presence here in Volterra. May I get you some water?" he says with a slight smile painted across his lips.

"Where is Aro?"

Okay. Here it is. Hope you enjoy don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Another chapter will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

They guided me through the castle. To my surprise I wasn't nervous that Edward wasn't by my side. He had had to go underground to get to the throne room. But when I felt the breeze beside me and a presence at my side. All it did was make me wonder what Aro would think of with Edward being at my side.

We came to large double doors with very small and detailed carvings. It showed a battle with three important looking people standing in the middle of blood, guts and fire all around. What kind of place was this? Edward told me once, before he left that there was a royal Coven who were horrible people. For some reason I felt that that is not entirely true. That there was more to it that nobody knew about.

I glanced sideways hesitant about what would show behind the double doors. I didn't get much time to think, not until the doors opened

Behind those doors hung a beautiful high ceilinged room that was narrow and held a balcony. The chandeliers that hung there were crystal. The floors an expensive looking marble the turned into steps revealing three thrones.

The one on the far right held a white haired handsome man with dark red eyes that didn't even seem to notice that there was company. He wore a very expensive looking black suit with a thick red scarf that had gold details all over.

The one on the far right was a long brown haired man who looked very young. But like China doll he had the look of being ancient in his big, round and red, depressed eyes. His brown luxurious hair past his shoulders. His eyes fell on me and were all the sudden very interested. A shiver went down my back.

And that all comes down to the one in the middle. We are guided into the room to stand in the middle, Edward stayed close. I kept my eyes on the ground, seconds ago being eager to see Aro but now only thinking of what his reactions would be now.

I wrapped my arms around my torso and put my hair down so it could cover my face. I almost died when the voice I dreamed about. Daydreamed about. Wrote about. Thought about. Spoke.

"Ah. Jane I told you to bring 2 vampires," I noticed that Alice had joined us. As he said it. " and you bring 2 and a.." his voice trailed off as I lifted my eyes to meet his. They were the same milky red as I thought them out to be. His mouth slightly open, one side lopsided in shock showing a length of teeth. He wore a black suit with his black shirt tucked in and a leather belt. Long raven black hair half up half down. Some what longer since the last time I saw him. I didn't know how that was possible.

"Isabella?" he gasped. He took the steps down the stairs very slowly. He looked as if he were going to say something else. But a blonde and beautiful woman with a tight fitted red dress came walking into the room. Her sharp features, red lips, and very curvy body made me put my head down once more.

Who was she?

After a couple of seconds of silence I lifted my head once again. Felix who had been standing beside me was now standing next to the short man from earlier. He looked almost frightened

Aro. He was still stuck in the same position I not long ago saw him in. When our eyes met, once again they softened, his arms went down and he shut his mouth. He also turned to the woman.

"Susplicia. I see you have come to tell me something." he said his voice slightly strained, you could tell he was trying to be cheery.

My eyes fell on the woman to see that they were on me. The glare that she wore was outlined by eyeliner, only making them look all the more sharp. I turned my head away as soon as the blood circulated back into my face.

I felt it, before I saw it. Edward.

He had my arm in a tight grip, pulling me toward him. "You cheated on me. You never told me you slept with-" he didn't get the last words out before someone was tearing his hand away and crushing him up against a wall. I cupped my hands over my mouth taking a step back right into the arms of Alice. I took a closer look at who the attacker was. Aro.

He pushed him harder and harder into the wall, bearing his teeth, grumbling a growl. Before I could gain back my composure. There was a sharp consistent noise, echoing through the room. Clapping. I looked around the room

The other two who were seated in trones beside the empty one were looking excited . They looked wildly interested and engaged in what was taking place before them. Then my eyes went to Susplicia, she was the one clapping she wore a deadly smile across her face.

"Isn't 'tit wonderful? Isn't 'tit disgusting?"

Thanks for reading please review and a new chapter will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"All guards out." his voice demanding as the guards graceful exited the room. Suddenly I felt a little better. I didn't want the guards involved in something that was none of their business. But it also meant that I had less protection from Susplicia.

I pulled myself away from Alice, planning to go over to where Edward and Aro were standing. But all the sudden red blocked my view, it took me a moment to figure out that it was Susplicia's dress. I looked up and her face was only inches away from my own.

"Go ahead little girl. Your a slut who slept with _my _husband. You think I don't know what you two did that night? What he told you that morning." her voice was like bells dripping poison.

"Stop, Susplicia." it was Aro. He was still holding down Edward. His voice as strained as before. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes. Susplica, what you don't understand is that your husband willingly did it. So if there is anyone you should be mad at. It Isn't me." I say keeping my eyes on Aro. Wishing that we could be alone, my body called for him. Lusted for him.

She brought her hand up as if she were going to hit me but her hand was caught by another small one. Alice. I backed up a couple of paces, but I knew it would not do me any good.

"Stop!" this voice was so powerful that everyone stopped what they were doing. Edward was dropped to the floor, Alice let go of Susplica and I stopped moving away. I turned my head to look who it was, Marcus. "May I have a word with you alone, Aro."

I was sent to a big room. The four poster bed, with purple and black silk sheets were soft under my hands. I willed myself strong enough not to cry, I don't know what I expected. To just ride off into the sunset with Aro, that everything would be okay. Felix. He gave me that boost of confidence when he asked me for stupid water. I could use some right now.

Edward isn't with me. He thinks that I betrayed him by telling him I was a virgin. I guess I did, it was kind of our thing.

I was pulled from my thoughts, by the sound of a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opens relieving. Aro.

Ohhhhhh. What will happen next. You will just have to wait and see. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so this is another chapter (obviously). So here you go I hope you enjoy.

He stood at the door, looking me straight in the eye. I shook my head and looked away, the truth is is that I am mad at him. How could he tell me all those things about how we are going to meet again, and we would live a long loving life together? But mostly I was mad at myself, how could _I_ be so naive as to believe him, think about him everyday for a year? He has a wife.

I stopped myself I was going to cry in front of him, and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. I wrapped my arms around myself, to give myself comfort.

The air around me was suddenly cool and the dim light from the corner of the room was being blocked. He stood close enough for me to touch him. Once again I willed myself to stay strong. Not to touch him.

His white hand raised to touch my face. I jerked back from his touch. Bad idea. All he needed to do was push me slightly and I would fall on the bed. The back of my leg grazing the edge of it.

"Look I'm sorry what happened with Susplica. Is that what you are mad about?" he bent his head slightly to meet my eyes but I only closed them. He put both of his hands on either side of me, grasping my arms. "Look at me."

When I didn't look at him he shook me softly. My eyes stung with tears. And him shaking me wasn't making me feel any better, just irradiated.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a wife?" I said finally turning to face him. My voice cracking on the last word. He looked taken aback but didn't remove his hands from where they were.

"I apologize. I didn't tell you because I knew it would hurt you."

"No. Not telling me would have hurt me. Is hurting me. Aro, how do you think this makes me feel to have been something you can use and throw away. I thought about you that whole entire time up until now." I gave in. I was making myself vulnerable for a one night stand. I rested my head on his shoulder and he embraced me. This felt right. Its what I wanted to do ever since that day I left the hotel.

"Isabella we can be together now. You were young and I felt that you needed more time." he was going to say more but I cut him off.

"Like a year is going to make a difference. _Aro._" my voice was tiny as I spoke. He said we could be together.

He looked angry now and he growled low. I gasped and took a step back forgetting about the bed. I fell backwards, and I guess Aro thought that I was giving in. He climbed on top of me, more like grinded. His hand went to my thigh, bending it to go around his waist. I don't fight back, as he pushes my arm up and over my head.

He rips my shirt of and ties it to my head, covering my eyes. My chest bare I feel the jingle of ice moving inside a glass. And a sucking noise and that's when I feel it. Cold and wet ice going over my nipple to my jaw line.

"You are mine only, only mine!"

(I know this is a part from Fifty Shades

of Grey, I give full credit to E J James)

Okay so I hope you enjoyed. Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is another chapter for my lovelys. I hope you like it and keep up the reviews.

No this wasn't happening. No matter how much I want him, I can't give myself to him once again. I can't be the same little and dumb girl he remembers me being.

I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away but all I got was his body being closer to mine. I whimpered against his shoulder but I'm sure he thought it was a moan of pleasure. I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't feel used. It just made me feel weird to be used again.

"Aro. No. Stop." I say lazily once again into his shoulder. He doesn't stop.

"Isabella I love you. I always have just understand." I could hear his voice but I could not see his face. He put my hands over my head once again and kissed me.

I could hear quick knocking on the door. And moved to cover my chest, I couldn't remove my hands from the grip they were in, they only tightened so much that it hurt. But then the body is being ripped away from mine being replaced by a blanket.

"Aro. You are hurting her. Leave the young lady alone." it was a man's voice deep and weary. I couldn't recognize it. I was busy trying to get my heart under control.

"And what could it possibly mean to you?" Aro says grimly from somewhere around the room.

"Oh. It means something."

"She's not Didyme. She is mine. No one in the world should know more about that then you."

Ohhhh so who is this I know that this is short but I have testing and I wanted to get something out. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

This story is meant to be drama filled, and is the way I planned it to be. So get ready for a wild Bella. Here is another chapter and I was hoping you guys could help me.I saw my crush and the day before that. And I am trying to make eye contact, I am sure I am succeeding but it still is hard to tell if he likes me back. Okay so everyone tells me that he is quirky, awkward, shy and has a tee-hee-hee. The problem is that I don't know what that is supposed to be (and its nothing dirty). My friend Gabby knows that I like him, and she knows him. So she has a after school group with him. So she told him the other day that someone likes him, he still doesn't know who it is. But that will all change very soon. You see today she has another group thing with him. And I am so tired of waiting for him to notice me, so what should I do. Enjoy the chapter.

I sit in the dark in a room in Volterra. I always felt that the dark was better than the light. If there was a monster in the room, and you know it never does anything to you every time you go and sleep. Why do you want to see it, I'd rather be blinded by the dark. Shielded from the monster.

No matter how much I raked my brain I couldn't figure out who this Didyme was. And who was the man who busted through the door. I was grateful for it. Dont get me wrong but it was still very embarrassing. I just did not want to give myself away to a man who had a wife.

I don't know how long I have been in this

room but I have an idea. Every once in a while Felix would bring in big plate of eggs, sausage, pancake and bacon with orange juice. So I guessed that it was morning, he would bring in a sandwich a little later. A bit later he brings in a big dinner. Every time it was Felix. I was glad, I rather liked him. We would sit and chat for a good half an hour every three or two times a day. About nothing particular. Aro came in once and apologized for his behavior.

What really got me was when Marcus came in. He would sit uncomfortably close to me. So much that I had to move away. There was something so kind about him, but he was trying way too hard. I didn't want him around me any more. I wanted to see Aro more even if I was mad at him, I Still longed for his body

even if I couldn't, wouldn't let myself have.

I heard a knock on the door. I only assumed it was Felix coming in for a chat. I was right. In stepped a big bulky man. Who I have gotten used to over the week.

"Hello Bella." he said as he pulled a chair over to where I lay on the bed.

"Hey Felix." I say with a smile.

"I have bad news," he says and I narrow my eyebrows in confusion." I have been sent to give you this speech. 'The only way that Isabella Marie Swan can take her rightful place as the Queen, while protecting the reputations that the Volturi have put up. Is taking the place beside Marcus Volturi for life and until death. Other words marriage. We have made the decision that we will let Isabella be free with Aro, only if Susplicia is able to keep her spot and that they will not be free in the presence of those who are not part of the Volturi. The wedding will be held a month from the day the decision is made. If Isabella does not cooperate with the rules that have been set she will be forced to stay away from the Volturi in other words. Not be able to see King Aro."'

I stared at him in astonishment, I loved Aro and they had no right to take him away from me. Even if he is married I am his mate. And I don't want to marry Marcus. Gross. He is nice, but too touchy and tries way way too hard .

"But I don't want to marry him!" I said my teeth grinding in rage. Adrenaline once again coursed through my veins like when Edward went away. My anchor went away. I just felt the urge to do something bad. Like when I drove a motorcycle, when I jumped. But what could I do in such guarded place.

I looked at Felix, who looked concerned.

"I know what I'm going to do." I say licking my lips.

"What are you going to do?" he says eyebrows narrowed.

"Don't worry what I am about to do. Just know that I am about to do this."

Then I hopped off the bed. Turn like I am going to walk away, then I turned back and crashed my lips against Felix's.

T

Oooooooooooohhhhhh. Scandalous Bella. Please review and tell me what you think. This is still a AroXBella story don't worry.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so here is another story. I am trying to get more chapters out for the big time gap that I missed. Thank you. And please make sure to enjoy.

I kissed Felix. I kissed him with all my might. At first he stiffened and made to back away but when I moved with him he fell right in to it. Even standing on my toes, I was not enough to get my head to his. He was bending down too much. So I went for it. I jumped on him, and to my grateful surprise he lifted and supported me.

I laced my pale fingers into his dark and short hair. And I felt his tongue brush against my lips. I moaned and open my mouth and his tongue enters. I don't know how long it was, but when I started thinking about what Aro taste like I finally pulled away. Jumping down I went to sit back on my bed. I was panting. I put my head down, this was something I really didn't want to see.

The thoughts running through my head about what I just did. If a Aro touched Felix, that would be the end of him. Aro will get too angry and make Felix pay.

"Im sorry." I say though it means nothing anymore. What is done is done. I still don't look up. But I hear the low growls come from across the room, and I jump in fright. "If he finds out I will tell him it is my fault, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

The door slams closed and I know he is gone. What have I done.

I sit in that room and weep like a little girl. I sit in that room and think about what I did, like a little girl. Well, I am not a little girl anymore. Thats what everyone thinks me out to be, because I don't think about what I am going to do. I need to not be a little girl. I need to act like my age. The one Aro is waiting for. And if that means that I am going to have to marry Marcus to see my man. The only answer is I will.

FAST FORWARD TWO DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING.

I looked at the mirror. I looked at my body modeling a long black dress that fitted my body. It had a diamond low belt that was a my waist. (IF YOU WATCH GOSSIP GIRL IT IS THE DRESS SHE WORE TO THE KISS ON THE LIPS PARTY) My hair was up in an elegant bun showing off the dress. Diamond earrings and black and silk long gloves that went up to my forearm. This is the dress I am wearing to the ball of Marcus' and I engagement ball. All the vampires were invited. Only one human. The human was me.

I have been talking to Felix, kissing him as well. I still wasn't happy about my decision, neither was Felix. But I made it clear that no one was to find out and that we could never be together. It wouldn't be right.

Marcus is trying to practice for the wedding and honeymoon. That is not going to happen. I don't know why he thinks he can do that but he does.

Aro has been completely ignoring me. I don't think he wanted me to make that decision or expected it.

There was a knock at the door and in came Marcus. He was dressed well in a suit, his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. On his face he wore a big smile.

"You look wonderful, my love." I flinched at his words. He knew darn well that I wasn't his love. He tried leaning in for a kiss but I learned back trying to ignore a awkward situation.

"We should get going." I say walking around him headed toward where the ball took place.

The room was filled with Vampires. They turned and cleared a path as we entered starring me down to the ground. I tried to focus on how pretty and luxurious the room was. Marble floorings with steps that lead to six chairs three bigger than the other.

I was seated in the one next to Marcus and Susplicia.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay. So I guess a lot of you don't like that last chapter. But don't fear another chapter is here. Enjoy.

Susplicia was a total beauty. She wore a tight fitted red dress with spaghetti straps. And golden jewels that were shining under the lights.

I put my head down trying not to be rude and stare to long. I looked at the people, vampires who stand before me. There eyes were mostly red and most of them were on me, as some of them danced in the middle of the room and some of them talked on the sides. They were holding goblets of red liquid.

I felt a tap on the shoulder and looked up at Marcus. He was seated next to me and face close to mine.

"If you feel uncomfortable with the talking and staring. We don't have to stay at this ball." he says eyes filled with thoughtfulness, concern and something else I can't quite point out.

"Well then. It is a ball. Let them do their staring and talking." I say taking the glass of wine that Felix handed over. I shot him a look to ask if he was okay. He nodded head slightly with a smile and went back to looking annoyed.

I looked over at the eyes that were now all on me. And bent my head slightly with a smirk and took a drink of my wine. And the stiffness of their forms all let go as they copied my action.

As I talked to Marcus and Felix. I felt as if someone was staring at me. I slowly turned around and there sat Susplicia with a dead glare. She grabbed my arm from an angle no one else could see and brought me toward her.

"What is it Susplicia?" I say in a frantic whisper voice.

"I know what you are up to. With him." she growled. and my heart stops as I look over at Felix, his eyes were about to fall out their sockets.

"What ever do you mean?" I hiss trying to play it cool.

"Oh don't play games with me." she turns around and walks off to where Aro is standing. Its the first time I see him in a while. He was the only thing I saw in that moment. His hair was parted on one side as the rest fell over one side of his face. He had on a suit. The jacket was opened and his shirt was tucked in. The way I liked it.

His eyes were black, with gray shadows and he looked crazy and emo with his hair like that. I wanted to go over there and hug him but I couldn't, not with all these people. I hope she wouldn't tell him, but I knew she would.

I watched as she whispered in his ear and his eyes got wider and wider as his mouth fell opened. He then looked up at me, my heart came back. But then they went to Felix, this time it did not stop but just pounded almost too hard for me to handle.

He gave us both a look that meant that we had to follow him. I had to follow because I wanted to protect Felix. Felix had to follow because he had to.

We entered the big and vacant room where Marcus and Caius followed. To Caius nodded my head slightly and got one in return. He looked confused, and irritated.

Before I could do anything Aro had Felix's hand and the emotions of hurt and anger flickered across his face. When he let go he staggered back and I took it upon myself to go and stand before Felix. Aro wouldn't do anything to me but he would to him. But then again. You never know.

"How could you?" he murmurs. "I knew you weren't ready." he was not hurt any more the expression he wore was pure hated as he looked to Felix.

Before I could do anything he lunged out, his body flying over my head toward Felix. Nobody moved to help him at all they just watched. Entertained.

I didn't know what to do. I watched as Felix looked at me with sorrow and murmured something to fast for me to hear. Before I could do anything I yelled.

"Stop!" it echoed off the walls and I was sure that everyone could hear it even outside of the city. I even had to cover my own ears. But what really surprised me was the flash of electric blue lights that filled the room. And the hairs on the back of my neck went up, and a tingling sensation was felt all over my body. It took me a while to figure out what was going on.

"Isabella." a voice gasped. And when my eyes finally adjusted. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Did you like it. Please review and tell me I am dying to know.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took me a while to update but here you are. Please tell me what you think. Ive out a lot of thought into this one.

My first physical reaction to this was putting an arm up, blocking the light. There was a bright transparent blue and thin wall coming out of the middle of my body. Forming a barrier between Aro and Felix. The one I wanted and the one I needed.

I couldn' let them kill each other. For reasons that were too selfish to even think or let myself believe.

As the hair standing up all around my head laid down on my shoulders, I moved my head to look and see what the others thought. Thought of this encounter, for I have no idea what to think of it. None at all.

Aro. He stood from where he laid on the floor and walked very cautiously toward where the wall that just seconds ago knocked him back. He looked mystified as he carefully raised a finger to touch the single layer of luminescence. Waves flexed around his finger like water and widened to the length and width of the entire room.

He seemed to remember that he was not the only one in the room at the moment and straightened up concededly. And with the flick of the wrist he swept the hair from his shoulder haughtily. It was almost humorous. He shut his eyes tight and took in a deep breath and let it out harshly. He did the opposite of closing his eyes and they blazed red, hot anger. Sexy. He went into crouching position ready to break through wall. He launched and on the other side I could see Felix backing away in fear. But Aro was unable to break through the shield.

The same thing thing happened as last time waves of blue spread out. Before I could do anything Aro was screaming in rage about 'how nothing was going his way'. He stormed out the room and slamming the door behind him.

In one quick and exasperated sigh of relief, my shield came down. But when it did I had to take several steps back to prevent myself from falling.

When I finally got my balance, there was a dead grip on my arm. I looked up and my eyes fell right on to Marcus's deep could stare.

"You are supposed to be my wife tomorrow. How could you?" he says in hushed voices, they were filled with the volume of anger.

"Oh please like you didn't know. I'm only marrying

You for one reason and for one reason only. We all know what it is, so behind closed doors please just give up. " I myself did not bother to keep my voice low. I couldn't stand the tension that was floating through the air. I rushed out the room and back to the ball, the other members of the room on my heal. The scene before wasn't what I expected. Fro. The way the crowd was looking at us, they overheard the whole thing.

Sooooo. What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello. Hope you like it.

I went to my room to think. The ball wasn't very pleasant after what everyone heard what was said and what was done. And as much as I loved the accommodations that I was currently staying in. I felt a longing to just be free.

As a smile stretched across my face I hiked my dress up and began to scale the stairs. When I got to the top I let the pins fall out of my hair and onto the floor, kicking my shoes off and running barefoot made me feel like I was a little girl. I tugged and tugged at the zipper that held my dress when I got to my room but I could wait any longer and just ripped it off. I ripped off my stockings and everything else.

I ran to my dresser and wiped all of the makeup off and opened my drawer that held some of the clothing I didn't mind wearing. I put on cut off short shorts that were just below my butt and a ''sleep all day' black shirt with white writing. I then pulled on my old converse that I had worn my first day here.

Quietly I exited the my room making it down to where the human staff slept. A girl named Ashley who had blonde hair and blue eyes, who I had grown to like over the months.

I knocked on her door and a couple seconds later the door opened revealing Ashley. After she was done getting dress the same as I was. I asked her if she knew any cool places around town.

I was free. I Danced and drunk the night away. Not caring anymore. I was a teenager. Not a queen or someone's wife and I didn't care what tomorrow would bring. Tomorrow my wedding day.

I woke up in a car behind a building with four other people surrounding me in the back seat. I reached in my pocket for my phone with a pounding headache, wondering why no vampires found me yet. I looked to see 93 miss calls and 104 texts. And the time was eleven in the afternoon. Thirty minutes before I had to walk down the aisle.

Naughty Bella. Please review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Here we go!

I pushed the warm body of a man off me and pulled the handle of the car door open. My shirt was ripped and my feet hurt. My make up rain down my face as I cried at the mess I had gotten myself in to. I limped down the alley and took out my phone flinching from the brightness of the screen. I pressed the button I had set up for speed dial.

Felix should be here any second. Just when I looked down the street to see, a cool hand wrapped around around my arm from the opposite direction.

He was dressed in a suit for my wedding and looked furious. But his face softened as I started to cry harder.

I moaned at the nice feel of the wind in my hair, it would only make me look like more of a mess. I let go of my stiff body and just laid my head on his shoulder. The feeling of fear started to wiggle it's way into me as I thought about what awaited me back at the castle. Unfortunately we had arrived sooner then I had thought, time always has gone by a lot faster when I didn't want it to pass.

He carried me bridal style into the castle and into my room careful not to disturb the guest who were already suspicious from last night's events. I didn't really care about it anyway. I was marrying this man if I liked it or not. I didn't because I didn't like what would lead after I make the "big kiss". But if I was going do this I was doing it my way.

I was taken into my room and human women stood all around with pieces they were to put on me. I wasn't having it this early in the morning.

"Get out!" A yelled and pointed toward the door dramatically. They looked at me as if I was a mad woman and stood where they were.

I grabbed the hair of the girl closest to me and dragged her toward the door of my room. She yelp in pain but obeyed me and moved her legs on her own. The rest of them shuffled out there shoulders hitting the wall farthest from my side trying to avoid my rage as I stomped my foot for them to go faster. I would do everything myself.

I stepped into my dress and yanked the strings in front of me, it just wasn't tight enough. I ended up tying the strings to something and walking away as much as I could until it was so tight I could barely breath, grunting high pitched as I did so. They wanted committed, I would show them. I tied my dress and left my hair in its messy but tight bun I looked in the mirror. I put the clip in my hair and also the fabric that hung over my head, only now noticing that I had spilt wine on it. I giggled myself.

I was only doing as I was told.

I grabbed the bright red garter (that I was supposed to wear for my honeymoon) and put it on. It had a string that hooked around my finger so everyone got a full view of what was underneath. I loved to do this to Marcus and I only decided to make it worst. I took the covers from the pillows and stuffed my bra as much as I could, making them look lumpy and unnatural. (I made sure to leave a little fabric out.)

It was time for my lipstick I took it and smeared it all over my lips and then some, wiping away some to make it look like I almost tried and wiped it I'm my dress.

I pulled a long coat on and looked in the mirror.

"I look beautiful. No?" I say smiling leaving the lipstick on my teeth and the dried mascara on my cheeks.

"Why are you doing this Bella? Why are you making a fool out of yourself. Where were you last night?" Says the voice making me jump and twirl around. It was Aro. Looking angry but beautiful in all his glory in my eyes.

"What do you mean? You are the ones making me put on a fake show. Here I am playing my part. And why are you going on with this? You say you love me? Ha!" I say playing a false happy role.

" Is that what you are carrying on about, woman? What must I do to show you that I love you more than anything else in the world? What do I have to do to show you that I care?" He cried out. He let down his shield.

"That is what I want you to do. That is what I want. If you really love me more than anything you and not just my power, you would show me what I want, your doing it. I just want and need more." I say while more tears fall down my face and I walk toward him. He looked like he was in pain, his big eyes wide.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He asked no, pleaded to know. This was it. I am getting my point out, while I still can.

"Kill her!" I screamed as loud as possible, raising my hands in outrage." Show all these people what I am to you. Stop playing these games. And you say I am the child?"

"KILL SUSPLICIA!"

Omgawd. What do you think?. Like I really need to know. Please tell me.


End file.
